Tom Wilson
Thomas Jericho Wilson (also known as Gauntlet '''or '''Tom or OOC Notmas) is an alternate Earth version of Thomas Grayson. First appearing in the SL All Roads Lead to Home, ''Tom encountered his counterpart and Embri Tiber from Prime Earth as well as other multiverse versions of Thomas Grayson and Embri. Unlike his counterparts, Tom was not sent back home to his original Earth and instead displaced on Prime Earth, where he currently resides. Background Childhood Tom's background varies from his Prime Earth's counterpart. Instead of an older sister, Tom had an older half-brother named Kyle. Instead of being the son of Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson, Tom's mother was Rose Wilson, making Slade Wilson his maternal grandfather. Due to Richard's decision, Tom never found out his mother's identity until he was nineteen. With Barbara Gordon killed shortly after Kyle was born, Richard had to raise both of his sons primarily by himself. When Tom was nine-years-old, Richard hired a young fourteen named Embriana Tiber to babysit the boys while Richard was away as Nightwing and later Batman. Like their Prime Earth counterparts, Tom and Embri bonded quickly and became very close friends. Blackbird While Kyle inherited the Robin mantle, Tom took the moniker Blackbird as both Graysons were inducted into the family business of crime fighting vigilantism. Starting at age ten, Tom was trained by his father, aunts, and uncles. Although she never became a vigilante herself, Embri was aware of the family's secret. Embri's Death Like her Prime Earth counterpart, Embri was a metahuman with the ability to heal others via contact. When the metahuman serial killer Harrisom targeted her, nineteen-year-old Tom swore to protect her. Harrison was a metahuman who killed and ate other meta's hearts, which gave him their abilities. Although Tom successfully thwarted the killer multiple times, he was unable to protect her when Harrison showed up in Gotham's General Hospital and murdered a hospitalized Embri. Driven into a mindless rage, Tom killed Harrison as revenge, but not before losing his arm and being poisoned by toxic spines. Near death, Tom was found by Rose Wilson, his mother. Gauntlet ''"Blackbird was the one who promised to keep Embri safe. He died when she did." '' Nursed back to health by Rose, Tom's left arm was replaced by a metal prosthetic. Rose revealed their relationship as mother and son and was later confirmed by a blood test and Richard's admittance. Already distraught by Embri's death, this revelation caused Tom to shut everyone out and seclude himself. Abandoning his moniker of "Blackbird", Tom assumed a new identity called Gauntlet. Gauntlet's design and behavior appeared to be deeply influenced by his Uncle Jason's Red Hood. With a faceless red helmet and a much more violent and ruthless way of handling criminals, Tom further distanced himself from the Batfamily by taking on his maternal surname, Wilson. Kace All Roads Lead to Home Gauntlet would meet his multidimensional counterparts in a limbo world (Zeos) after being pulled in by an energy portal. Although confused about the situation, Gauntlet would aid the other versions of Thomas Grayson and Embri Tiber in fighting monsters of that realm. Unlike the other multiverse versions, Tom did not return to his Earth. Turning on the then-Prime Earth Thomas, Tom inadvertently marooned himself on Prime Earth with no way of returning. The dimensional travel affected the neurons in his brain and he has since began losing mind. Life on Prime Earth More than a year after his arrival on Prime Earth, Tom had slowly adjusted to his new life. However, he would constantly forget that this world was not his original home and would easily mix up events from the two. Still operating under the moniker of Gauntlet, Tom found purpose in taking down drug traffickers in Gotham, using the money as his own personal funds. '''Janey' During a run in the park, Tom met Janey, a magically created young woman meant to be a second body for her creator. Empathizing with the feeling of not truly belonging in this universe, Tom took it upon himself to sever the bond between Janey and her creator. He believed that by granting her independence and freedom, he would vicariously be free from his own sense of alienation. Using a stolen Bat-plane, Tom and Janey would fly to the United Kingdom, where Tom convinced Janey's creator to remove the spell that allowed her creator to possess Janey's body. Returning back to Gotham, Tom and Janey began a romance. For the first time since he arrived on Prime Earth, Tom was able to experience happiness and a content life. However, magic was not through with either of them. Personality Traumatized and scarred, Tom is paranoid and nihilistic. Claiming his view of the world is "simply realistic," Tom rarely believes in a noble motive behind people's actions. Adverse to helping now, he sees the universe as an indifferent or even cruel place. He blames himself for Embri's death and the guilt often turns him irrational. After the events of All Roads Lead to Home ''and the subsequent dimensional displacement, Tom's mind had been negatively affected and began the road to insanity. His mental deterioration was accelerated by multiple exposures to magical energies. Abilities * '''Supersoldier Genetics '- As the grandson of Slade Wilson, Tom inherited Deathstroke's supersoldier genetics. Although muted by Richard Grayson' non-metahuman genes, Tom has: ** Augmented Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Stamina * Acrobatics - Tom was trained by Nightwing and other members of the Batfamily * Martial Arts * Marksmanship Equipment * Helmet - outfitted with a comm system and an advanced HUD, the faceless red helmet transforms into a thin, portable faceplate * Armguards - the black gauntlets have four different modes which Tom can control via his helmet or manually: ** Standard - the gauntlets look like simple armguards ** Blade - a metal blade protrudes from the front end ** Shield - the outer edge expands into an oval-shaped shield about half a meter in width ** Ranged - the gauntlet can shoot different types of projectiles, ranging from bullets to adhesive explosives to nets. Category:Characters Category:MoAmoogiesPrime Category:Alternate Versions __FORCETOC__